


Stuck at The Shard

by Finney13



Series: The Shard [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Tom Hiddleston smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finney13/pseuds/Finney13
Summary: Anna meets a tall stranger in the Shard's elevator. The elevator unexpectedly malfunctions and they're stuck in the middle between earth and heaven for who knows how long. They have to find something to entertain themselves with while they wait.





	Stuck at The Shard

"Bling!"

The doors to the elevator opened and a crowd stepped out. The Shard's elevators were fast and large, but most of them went only to the viewing floor. I was waiting for the elevator that would get me to the top floors above the viewing floors and the restaurant where I was invited to a party. The kind of it was wasn't something I usually was invited to. But when my boss asked me to go there instead of him I didn't turn down the invitation. Instead I went to buy a new dress to match the code and got my hair, nails and make-up done.

As the rest of the crowd got out from the cart, I showed my invitation to the elevator administrator and he turned the key on his board to open the access to the top floor. I stepped into the elevator and pushed the top button and waited for the doors to close. When the doors were about to close someone shouted "Wait, I'm going to the party too". I pushed my hand between the doors right before they closed and they automatically opened again.

"Thank you very much" the tall man said and stood next to me in the elevator. He was tapping his phone and but once the elevator started rising he realised that the connection was lost during the trip up. So he put his phone away and looked at me.

I had ashamedly stared at him from the start. He was really, really tall and really, REALLY good looking. He had lengthy curly ginger hair and a beard. The brown squared suit he was wearing was clearly tailored as it fit him like a glove. My mind went all kinds of kinky places already from the sight of him. He was simply beautiful. And he smelled divine. Light musk lingered in the small space and that made me remember how long it had been when I had last time been with a man. It had been a while.

"Hello" he said "So you're coming to the party as well, aren't you?"  
"Ye... Yes" I managed to answer and coughed to clear my voice. "Sorry. Yes, I am. I actually am representing someone, it's not that I usually get invited into something like this, posh and all"  
The tall man laughed "Don't worry, no one will ask you how many parties you have been in before. Oh, let me introduce myself, I'm Tom"  
"Hello Tom, I'm Anna" I answered and shook his hand that was large but elegant and warm. "You have lovely hands" I blurted and immediately felt like an idiot.  
"Why thank you" he blushed and fiddled with his glasses suddenly as embarrassed. "You have very nice... eyes" he managed to say and now it was my turn to feel embarrassed.

Just as we were getting very uncomfortable with each other and hoped that the ride up would end soon, the elevator stopped unexpectedly. After a moment of staring at each other stunned, a voice came from the speaker:  
"Here's the elevator administrator. The elevator you're in has somehow malfunctioned. We do check them daily but now it seems it has some kind of electrical problem we haven't noticed before. You don't have to worry though, the elevator can't fall and it stays on place until we get the issue fixed."  
Tom spoke back to the speaker "How long do you think it takes to fix this?"  
"Unfortunately I have no idea, sir. We need to get an electrician to take a look at this issue. We have one in-house so it shouldn't take too long."

"So, were stuck" Tom said and looked at me "Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I'm ok. I'm not afraid of closed spaces. The open ones make me more nervous" I chuckled and continued "And I also have you, so I don't have to be alone here. I'm just swell."  
"Yes, indeed" he laughed back.

After 10 minutes the administrator called back and explained that their in-house electrician had already left home for the day. So it would take a while after all to get him back to work and fix the issue. They would be stuck in the elevator for at least an hour. 

"I'm so going to send some feedback to the management of this place on not having an electrician on site 24/7" I said after hearing the verdict of having to spend good portion of the evening in my long evening dress, high heels and top notch hair and make-up in the elevator, 20 floors below the actual party. Tom laughed and his laughter was vivid and genuine, the kind that you couldn't but to join in.  
"If it helps I don't mind if you take your shoes off" he said "No need to wear them as no one else is watching.".

I took the heels off and sighed in relief. I did love walking on heels but these particular party pieces I was wearing weren't designed for anything else but looking good.

The elevator felt suddenly enormous. We leaned to opposite walls that felt like they were an ocean apart. Tom was again fiddling with his phone and he sneered as the connection was still lost.

"Great" he sighed. He looked at me, shut his phone and turned his attention to me: "So, what is a lovely girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
I couldn't help but laugh "That is the most clichee of one-liners ever, you do know that?" I asked laughing.  
"Well, a guy has to start somewhere, right" he laughed "Ok, well, what else is there... Oh dear, yes. Wanna eat cookie dough sometime together?" he continued and winked.  
I bursted into laughter and he couldn't help but join me. Yet he continued hitting me with the one-liners and making me giggle.  
"Is your middle name Gillette? Because you're definitely the best a man can get. Or how's this: It's handy that I have my library card because I'm totally checking you out."  
I was already laughing with tears in my eyes and he was definitely happy seeing me enjoying the bad puns and relaxing and forgetting the awkwardness. And that's when he made a move that I did not expect. 

He moved to lean on my side of the elevator and asked "So, what are the chances I see you naked tonight?"

I looked at him at first giggling but then realising from his look that this wasn't a bad pun any more.  
"Oh, well, it depends" I answered and raised my other eyebrow and smirked "I obviously have to do some research first. First I need to find out if you're any good as a kisser."  
He leaned down and kissed me. First slowly and lightly tasting my lips, then moving in deeper devouring my mouth and playing with my tongue with his. I felt light-headed when he stopped.  
"So how's that for a starter?" he asked.  
"Umm..." I replied and tried to compose myself "That's... that's a good start. But I think I need another sampler to be sure"  
He turned to front me, took my hands and pushed them against the wall above my head. Then he leaned on me and kissed me deeply teasing my tongue with his. I could feel his emerging arousal on my stomach and the tingling in my groin started growing. 

He moved his lips on my skin kissing me from my chin down to my neck and shoulders and back up. On the way back he stopped by my ear and licked my earlobe and blew lightly into my ear. 

My groin felt heavy and warm, I could feel myself swelling down there with each kiss he placed on me.

He moved both my wrists under his right palm and the left one he moved on the small of my back and pulled me against himself kissing me ravenously at the same time. 

Then he broke the kiss and whispered into my ear:  
"Feeling assured enough already?"  
"Mmhh, yes I think I do" I sighed back.  
"What else you need to research before I get to see you naked tonight?" he continued.  
"Well, obviously I need to get a sampler of your oral talents" I replied biting my lower lip. He smiled slyly and licked his lips.  
"All right, let me show you then" he answered. 

He let my hands go and took off his coat and laid it on the floor. He kept his eyes on me while he rolled his sleeves slowly, one by one. Every roll he made was precise and intricate move with his long fingers, like he was showing off his talents I was about to get a sampler soon.

Then he knelt in front of me and raised the skirt of my dress slowly gathering it into his palm and pulling it gently up and on the side revealing my legs and thighs. That's when he found out that I was an old-fashioned girl who wore garters.

"Well well well, what do we have here" he commented "You are a naughty little girl who doesn't wear any underwear either." 

He licked my left thigh from above the garter towards my crotch. When he got there he moved to kiss his way from the garter on my right thigh up and towards my sweet spot. 

Once he got there he blew softly on my groin and I whimpered from the arousal. He looked up at me smiling and started kissing his way into my folds and my clit. He gently nibbed and licked the swollen bud and hummed at the same time. Then he pushed his index and middle finger inside me. He gasped when they sank in effortlessly and were soaked immediately. He looked at me with a smirk, took his fingers out and licked my moisture off from his fingers before he put them inside me again. 

He started kissing, nibbling and licking my clit to make me come and kept moving his fingers back and forth inside me at the same time. It didn't take me long to get my release and he licked and kissed me through the orgasm. Once the throbbing inside me had ceased he took his fingers away.

"I suppose I have now seen most of you naked now" he whispered into my ear when he rose up and leaned on me.  
"And it is not even night yet, can you imagine" I replied and kissed him. I could taste my own juices on his lips and that turned the tingle back on inside me even though I had just come.

I unbuckled his pants and he pushed them down on his knees along his underwear. The he pushed his hands between the wall and me and grabbed my buttocks, took me into his lap and sat me on his large throbbing cock. He kept kissing me all the time while he entered me deeper and deeper and stretched me to my limits.  
"Oh god you're so tight" he hissed into my ear.

Once he was fully in me he stopped for a moment and asked if I was ok. Once I confirmed that, he started pounding in me. It didn't take too many pushes for him to get his release.  
"Oh fuck, oh fuck..." he whimpered and then released his cum inside me with a grunt.

He stayed inside me while he catched his breath. He looked at me and kissed me with a smile.  
"Your lipstick might have gotten a little smudged" he stated and kissed me again.  
"I think that is something I don't mind right now that much" I laughed into his lips.

When I was fixing my lipstick and he was buckling his belt the elevator started to move again.  
"Well, that was perfectly timed" he smirked at me.

The elevator chimed and the doors opened.


End file.
